La adultez de Sammy
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Sam,mientras estudia en Standford, cae en la cuenta del momento exacto en que se convirtió en un adulto. Y a pesar de la obviedad, queda dolorosamente sorprendido.Oneshot.


**¡Hola!**

**Soy Sheila y este es el primer fic que hago de Supernatural, aunque ya he hecho otros de otras cosas, entre ellas Harry Potter. **

**¿Qué puedo decir sobre el? Me quedó un poco largo. (Realmente no debería hacer notar eso...) y también tuve que luchar bastante para mantener los personajes en un piso de credibilidad, porque, como veran, el fic está en tiempo pasado: El "presente" (Lo que esta en cursiva, que son pensamientos mayormente) es algún momento de los años que Sam vivió en Standford, el pasado... ya lo comprobarán por si mismos. **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Desde hace más de seis meses que esta idea me da vueltas en la cabeza, así que juzguenme con benevolencia por ser principiante en esto y si quieren dejar comentarios, acotaciones, apuntalamientos o preguntas (La mayoría de mis historias suscitan más bien de esas últimas) serán bienvenidas.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen y si así fuera siempre veríamos una larga fila de chicas dispuestas a consolar a Dean haciendo guardia en casa de Bobby. Yo, por supuesto, tendría privilegios.**_

_**Sammy's adulthood**_

_Sam había leído aquello ya una vez, en un períodico local de ya no recordaba que perdido estado del Medio Oeste. Era una repetición, un resumen, de un artículo de un diario más prestigioso, de nivel nacional. No había acabado la secundaria aún aquella vez. Podía tener más o menos 16 o 17 años. _

_Ahora, cuatro quizás cinco años después, en los nervios previos a un examen, releyendo un texto de psicología, al fin comprendió. Y dolió más agudamente ahora. Aunque claro, como podría haber dolido antes, cuando ni siquiera había logrado entenderlo._

John Winchester espió levemente por encima de las páginas deportivas del diario. Sonrió con orgullo paternal, que se encargó muy bien de disimular tras una lectura "atenta", ante la expresión de intensa concentración y reflexión de su hijo menor, que leía el suplemento cultural del pequeño diario de esa ciudad prácticamente pérdida el mapa, en la soledad y la devastación de las planicies del Oeste.

- Uh.- la típica expresión de su hijo cuando algo no le cuadraba del todo (lo que quería decir, la mayoría de las veces, que iban tras la pista equivocada) lo hizo levantar la vista de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sam?-

- Nada... es sólo que... ¿Puedes creerle a este tipo? ¡Afirma que se es un adulto cuando la angustia de tus padres no impiden que continues con tus planes!-

- En ese caso, no eres un adulto. Sólo eres un cretino.- observó John, girando las páginas del diario. Para ser un cazador de monstruos que le había enseñado a sus hijos antes de los trece años a disparar, defenderse con una navaja, como quemar un cuerpo luego de salarlo y como fundir plomo y plata para hacer balas, podía ser tan sobreprotector como un padre cualquiera de los suburbios, que no va a permitir que su hijo se equivoque o salga herido, si es humanamente posible evitarlo. (Y si no lo es, también.)

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Sam también giró las páginas de su material de lectura. Fue un gesto igual al que acababa de ejecutar su padre. Era como un juego de espejos.

- ¿Es en serio? ¡Vaya! Esperemos que no empiece el fin del mundo hasta después de las nueve de la noche, hay un partido que quiero ver.- apuntó alegremente su padre.

- No, quiero decir: no eres un adulto solamente porque la angustia de tus padres no te detiene... puedes ser un maníatico suicida, pero seguir siendo un chico... Hay gente que lleva adelante sus vidas responsablemente, tiene un trabajo, una pareja y sus propios hijos... Y aún así no quiere causarles disgustos innecesarios a sus padres... Yo creo que son adultos... - Sam reflexionó un momento sobre lo que acababa de decir, para ver si se arrepentía o no. Decidió que no.

- Supongo que entonces tú y tu hermano no han sido jamás unos niños.- comentó de pronto John. Y al momento siguiente comenzó a dudar si había sido, o no, una buena idea traer eso a cuento.

- Bueno, Dean es un maníaco suicida, pero no es un adulto. En cuanto a mí... bueno, creo que desde los cinco años jamás me ha importado lo que pudieras decirme sobre lo que hacía... o no.-

- ¡Por favor! ¡Siempre has sido el chico bueno! Todos me decían lo excelente que te habías comportado cuando te dejaba al cuidado de... -

- ¿Cualquier extraño que tuviera un domicilio fijo y supiera disparar en caso de tener que defendernos?- ayudó Sam. - No creo haber sido el chico bueno siempre. Preguntemosle a Dean.- sugirió.

- Dean es un exagerado en lo que se refiere a tí.-

- No sé ¿Recuerdas Flagstaff? ¿Qué tenia? ¿Doce, trece años?-

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Me hubiera encantado enviar a tu hermano con Bobby mientras te buscaba, sólo para no demostrarle lo enfadado que estaba. Lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sabido que él te encontraría en la mitad del tiempo que yo.-

- ¿Y la vez qué dimos vueltas en esos autos de carrera? No lo supiste hasta semanas después.-

- Se te escapó un mes después. Dean me había dicho la noche anterior a su paseíto. Juro que estaría junto a ti en cada momento, así tuviera que sacarte de un auto en llamas.-

- No lo hizo.- se refería a que su hermano no le había dicho a su padre su "secreto".

- ¿Dudas de tu hermano Dean "el héroe" Winchester?-

- Demonios. No.-

- Miren: Sammy sabe maldecir. Cuidado: eso podría despertar mi angustia.-

- Rayos. Maldición.-

- ¿Recuerdas el día de la excursión a la montaña con tu clase?-

- Si, fue en enero pasado.-

- Bueno, te pedi que no fueras: había muy malos reportes del clima y yo estaba siguiendo a un Wendigo. Y, finalmente, no fuiste.-

Sam mira largamente a su padre: su expresión de triunfo y desafio. Lo mira un momento, lo deja saborear el instante y, a continuación, como si alguien tirará lentamente de unos hilos invisibles, empezo a formarse en sus labios una sonrisa idéntica a la de triunfo, orgullo y desafío de su padre.

- Eso no lo hice por tí.- dice lentamente el muchacho. Y aunque quizás suena un poco doloroso para su padre, es la verdad y no tiene ningún interés en ocultarselo.- ¿No notaste la fecha verdad? Fue un 24 de enero.-

John Winchester se queda mirando a su hijo menor y espera que, de un momento a otro, este se eche a reír y confiese que no es cierto: que esta mintiendo y que es una broma. Pero el muchacho no dice nada y la cabeza del hombre empieza a trabajar a toda velocidad buscando un indicio que confirme la veracidad de los hechos.

- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Siguen con ese bendito períodico? ¡Vamos a tomar algo por ahí! Sam ya tiene 16 años y yo tengo una identificación que dice que tengo 21. Y de hecho, los tengo. - Dean, que acaba de entrar de la calle, detiene su monólogo. - ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada, discutiamos si ya soy un adulto o no.- dice con toda tranquilidad Sam, poniendose de pie y estirandose.

- Aquí el único adulto... - Dean busca en los cajones más dinero.-... siempre he sido yo. Te cuido desde los cuatro años. Desde los nueve años que cocino y limpio, y desde los siete que disparo. A los catorce años tome mi primer cerveza y a los dieciseis... bueno, ahorremonos detalles. Y desde los doce que gano mi propio dinero en el poker.- cuenta un pequeño fajo de billetes y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. - ¿Qué hay?- Los otros dos Winchester lo observan atentamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Al fin lograron ponerse de acuerdo en algo? ¿Vamos todos contra Dean?-

Su padre y su hermano rompen en la misma, límpida, sonora y (muy en el fondo) culpable carcajada. Pero en ese momento, es lo único que tienen en común. John Winchester ve por primera vez en mucho tiempo a un chico, a su chico, y no a su mano derecha en la que puede confiar ciegamente, como en si mismo. Quizás más. Sam, en cambio, ve una vez más lo que percibe siempre vagamente, como una luz de fondo o una música en segundo plano, y nunca lo sorprende tanto como cuando una actitud infantil de Dean hace franco contraste: la seguridad y pericia de su hermano mayor, que tanto puede significar dispararle a un hombre lobo a menos de medio metro como hacer algo de cenar de la nada misma. O enseñarle a afeitarse.

_La excursión a la montaña de aquel enero era realmente un buen ejemplo. Desde que el profesor de Historia y Geografía la había mencionado, Sam había esperado silenciosamente, pero con fervor, aún estar concurriendo a ese colegio cuando se realizará._

"_¿Crees que papá habrá vuelto dentro de una semana?" el 16 de enero por la tarde, Sam llegó del colegio y comprobó que su padre había vuelto a marcharse por varios días, quizás hasta semanas._

"_Diablos, realmente lo espero." contestó Dean, que leía una historieta recostado sobre la cama, bebiendo una cerveza. Wolfwerine contra el hombre bestia. Algo pareció decepcionarlo en la trama, porque la cerró bruscamente y se pusó de costado, dandole la espalda a su hermano, para tomar una siesta._

Pero una semana después su padre no había vuelto y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo: generalmente, siempre llamaba para decir que estaría de vuelta en uno o dos días. Así que Sam lo llamó al celular para informarle que al día siguiente saldría de excursión con su escuela. Era una forma de pedirle autorización, porque lo cierto es que él mismo falsificaba las firmas necesarias cuando su padre estaba ausente. Y también era cierto que podría haber ido sin siquiera informarselo. Pero ¿Para qué atraerse un problema como ese?

Pero aunque Sam hizo sus mayores esfuerzos para no atraerse problemas con John, no lo consiguió. Cuando colgó el télefono, luego de hablar con su padre, estaba más molesto que en mucho tiempo. Mucho más molesto que cuando discutían cara a cara.

Aún no había logrado borrar la expresión de contrariedad de su rostro, ya que de todos modos iría a esa excursión en la montaña no importará que reporte metereológico hubiera o cuantos Wendigos estuvieran sueltos, cuando Dean entró con la cena. Dos hamburguesas, dos cervezas, una porción de aros de cebolla y una de esas sintéticas ensaladas de los locales de comida rápida. Ninguno de los dos habían tenido ganas de cocinar, a pesar de que sabían como hacerlo y a pesar de que ese cuartucho tenía una cocina inusualmente bien armada. Seguramente debido a las grandes caídas de nieve que a veces dificultaban siquiera salir de las cabañas. Hoy, no era uno de esos días, y por eso Dean había ido por la cena.

- Alegra esa cara, Sammy.- Dean tiró las llaves sobre una mesita cercana.- Hoy hay verduras.- le pusó la ensalada delante.

- Genial.-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Acabó de colgar con papá.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Llamó? ¿Cuándo vuelve?- Dean parecía muy entusiasmado. Demasiado, pensó Sam. Por supuesto, debía estar aburriendose a lo grande allí.

- No, yo lo llamé.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Sabes que no debes llamarlo a menos que sea una emergencia!-

- Sólo lo llame para evitarme un problema.- Sam pusó la mesa y comenzó masticar despacio su ensalada. Contempló con disgusto como Dean acababa con su hamburguesa en menos de ocho bocados. - Mañana mi clase saldrá de excursión a la montaña y sólo quería avisarle. ¡Pero él me dijo que no debería ir, que hay terribles pronósticos metereológicos y uno o dos Wendigos sueltos! ¿Te imaginas? ¿Un Wendigo atacando a plena luz del dia a un grupo de cuarenta personas? ¡Es rídiculo!-

- ¿Mañana?- Dean tragó con dificultad el aro de cebolla que acababa de meterse a la boca. - ¿Y vas a ir?-

- Por supuesto que voy a ir.- Sam exhaló por la nariz, con sorpresa y hasta cierta nota de comicidad en la voz.- ¿Por qué no iría? ¿Por el pronóstico metereológico? Tienes razón, son muy exactos. Jamás se han equivocado hasta ahora.- señaló el menor de los Winchester irónicamente.

- ¿Mañana?- repitió su hermano mayor y, milagrosamente, empujó lejos de si el resto de sus aros de cebolla.

- ¿No vas a comer eso?- observó con sorpresa Sam.

- No, no tengo más hambre.- Dean se pusó de pie y buscó su chaqueta de cuero.- ¿Te vas mañana, entonces?- había algo extraño en la voz de Dean: aspero y punzante. Pero, entusiasmado como estaba Sam, no lo notó.

- Si, Dean... Ya miré los reportes del clima, no son tan terribles. Y además, va Lindsey... ¿Recuerdas a Lindsey? Te conte de ella, una chica que va en mi curso, de cabello rubio corto. Hablamos sobre Mark Twain el otro día en el autobus del colegio...-

- ¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo culparte Sammy, eres todo un Winchester. Ve a la bendita excursión. Pero ¡Por Dios! Asegurate de liarte con esa chica o la consideraré tiempo pérdido.- Dean tomó las llaves, se pusó la chaqueta de cuero y salió del cuartucho.

La almohada que le arrojó su hermano menor rebotó contra la puerta y cayó al piso.

Cuando Sam desperto a la mañana siguiente, esa almohada estaba en la cama de su hermano. La misma cama estaba toda revuelta. Dean había vuelto a dormir en ella, pero se había marchado ya. Probablemente hacía más de una hora. Sam estaba acostumbrado a despertarse todos los días a las siete y media por lo que, desde las seis de la mañana, su sueño era más liviano. Si Dean se hubiera ido en ese lapso, lo habría oído.

¿Qué podía haber obligado a su hermano a salir tan temprano, siendo que había vuelto, aparentemente, muy entrada la madrugada?

Al menos estaba seguro que no era algo relacionado con su padre. Si hubiera sido así, Dean lo hubiera despertado y llevado con él.

Sam se sentó en la cama, aún medio dormido y prendió la radio. Se quedó unos segundos más sentado y confundido, escuchando los últimos acordes de una canción de los Rolling Stones. Después, se paró y comenzó a buscar que ponerse. El locutor en la pequeña radio local comenzó a dar las noticias.

"Hoy, lunes 24 de enero de 2000, se conmemora el trigésimo quinto aniversario de la muerte de Winston Churchill. El gran líder... "

¡Demonios!

Sam cerro con fuerza el refrigerador y buscó un calendario imantado que ostentaba el nombre y la foto del motel. No había dudas: lunes 24 de enero. ¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que Dean se había molestado! ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor?

Sam se sentó en la silla más próxima. El café comenzó a hervir y apenas tuvo que estirar el brazo para apagar el fuego. Se quedó alli pensando, con unas medias en una mano y la otra aún sobre la perilla del anafe.

¿Dean se había marchado hasta la madrugada sólo para que no viera lo enojado que estaba con él? ¿Y se habia largado tan temprano sólo para no tener que tratar con él cuando se fuera a la maldita excursión escolar?

¡Era rídiculo!

Era Dean.

Al menos, Sam miró hacia el cajón de su mesita de noche, tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarle a su hermano un buen regalo. Y tenía que ser uno realmente bueno.

¿Pero qué?

Afortunadamente, la respuesta estaba a la vista. Sam prendió la notebook y, mientras arrancaba, se sirvió una buena taza de café y se pusó las medias: estaba helando.

A las diez de la mañana, cuando Sam volvió de hacer sus compras, se alegró de haber abierto la puerta con mucho cuidado. Su hermano mayor estaba tan agotado, que tapado hasta la cabeza como estaba, no se dió cuenta que Sam entraba en la habitación. A veces, pensaba Sam, era como si Dean tuviera la habilidad de saber que era él quien se movía a su alrededor, a pesar de no estarle viendo o siquiera escuchando. Era como si pudiera sentir que era él. Sam pensaba que esa curiosa técnica se aprendía con la familiaridad de convivir todos los días, pero él no la había logrado captar aún.

Algún día.

Mientras tanto, Sam se ocupó en sacar con cuidado sus compras y hacer el menor ruido posible mientras trabajaba.

Cuando Dean desperto cerca de cuatro horas después, miro con somnolencia su reloj. Casi las dos de la tarde. Debería levantarse. Se dió vuelta, aún bajo las sabanas y se puso boca arriba. Debería levantarse y salir de allí antes de que Sam volviera y él debería aguantar su extensa narración de lo bien que la había pasado en la montaña, ligando con Lindsey y pasando como un muchacho normal, mientras el pasaba el cumpleaños más deprimente y patético de su vida.

Y demonios si sabía él de tristeza y patetismo en fechas especiales .

Dean se destapo, resignado, y de inmediato sintió que la habitación estaba más calurosa de lo que debería para esa época del año. Lo siguiente que notó, fue que había un delicioso olor a pastel de manzana. Su estomágo rugió.

- Vaya, pensé que no despertarías más, bello durmiente.- Sam lo miraba irónicamente, sentado cerca del horno electrico, ante una mesa puesta y arreglada.- Feliz cumpleaños.- Sam le arrojó un caja pequeña, forrada de papel azul.

- Gracias.- Dean la atrapo al vuelo y desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado. En él, el cuidado era muestra de escepticismo. Finalmente se quedó con una caja en la mano. Adentro, un flamente walkman recién comprado en la tienda de música más cercana. - Genial. Gracias.- Dean lo giro de todos lados para verlo mejor.

- ¿No vas a levantarte? ¿O piensas almorzar en la cama?- preguntó Sam con impaciencia.

- ¿Pues podría, no? No debe ser tan dificil comer una hamburguesa y una lata de cerveza en una cama.-

- No ¿Pero qué hay de la sopa?-

- ¿Qué sopa?-

Sam se levantó y trajo una pequeña olla hasta la mesa.

- Tomate y arroz.- dejó caer un poco en el plato hondo que estaba más cerca de su hermano.- ¿Tu favorita, no?-

Antes de que Sam pudiera terminar de hablar, Dean se había levantado atropelladamente, puesto el pantalón, calzado y sentado a la mesa.

El único defecto que tuvo el cumpleaños más memorable que Dean pudiera recordar haber tenido, fue el frío que él y Sammy pasaron cuando abrieron las ventanas de par en par, ya que el olor a frito de las papas y las cebollas era francamente insoportable. Pero aún si toda la jornada hubiera resultado un desastre, el postre la hubiera salvado: un pastel de manzana, con un pequeño tazón de crema, dulce, fría y bien batida para acompañar.

- Ahora.- Sam pusó una pequeña vela verde sobre el pastel, aún sin cortar, ligeramente tibio, en el mismo molde en que lo había cocinado en el horno. La encendió con el encededor que había prendido fuegos mucho menos venturosos. - ¿Quieres que cante?- preguntó mitad con sinceridad, mitad con ironía el menor.

Dean lo miro, aparentemente dudando y luego, sin mediar una palabra, abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito menor, que ya le llevaba más que un par de centímetros de altura. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Se secó con rapidez y luego se volvió hacia el pastel.

- Debe morir.- sentenció con sencillez antes de apagar la vela con un leve soplido.

Mientras Sam masticaba el primer trozo de pastel, Dean lo miraba pensativamente. Apenas había tocado su trozo de tarta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Sam lo miró con preocupación.- ¿No te gusta?- y Dean vió la misma expresión que Sammy ponía cuando le mostraba orgullosamente sus dibujos de jardín de niños y Dean no prorrumpía inmediatamente en elogios y exclamaciones.

- Gracias, Sammy. Siento que te hayas perdido la excursión a la montaña.- la voz de Dean sonó más quebrada de lo que pretendió, así que se pusó un trozo de tarta en boca gigantesco solo para disimular.

- Bueno, Lindsay seguirá allí mañana. Y hay horribles reportes metereológicos ¿No lo sabías? Y, además, uno o dos Wendigos sueltos.-

_La gente normal (Sam siempre había establecido una separación tácita entre la gente normal y gente como ellos) podía creer que a medida que habían ido creciendo, el estilo de vida que John le había impuesto se les había hecho más llevadero. Pero no. Todas las libertades que adolescentes criados como ellos podían tener, se esfuman entre las cacerías de cosas potencialmente mortales, la necesidad de andar todos juntos para defenderse mutuamente y la costumbre de desconfiar de cada desconocido que entraba en sus vidas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sam se daba cuenta cada vez más cabalmente que eso no era lo que quería. Que nadie en su sano juicio podía querer ese género de vida. (Y de ahí la idea que siempre había tenido más o menos claramente, de que Dean estaba un poco loco desde siempre) Y esa convicción era lo que lo hacía chocar más frecuentemente con su padre, empeñado en esa cruzada contra el mal, como si en sus manos estuviera resolver todos los problemas de este mundo. Era como si su padre creyerá que, si lo conseguían, eso traería a su madre de vuelta. Su madre era un figura abstracta para Sam. Dean nunca hablaba de ella. John cuando la hacía hablaba de una manera francamente increíble para un adolescente. Odiaba ese tipo de vida y no veía como llevarla a adelante le haría algún bien. No sacaría nada bueno de ella. Lo veía con claridad en su padre, cada vez más obsesionado con todo aquello, cada vez más viejo, consumido, terrible y enajenado. Lo veía en Dean, en la franca resignación de su hermano mayor que se escondía tras una máscara de algarabía, ligereza, valor y represión emocional. _

_Por lo tanto, y sin decirle nada ni a su padre ni a su hermano, Sam había aplicado a varias universidades desde mediados de su último año de secundaria. Sobretodo, a aquellas que podían otorgarle becas o facilidades de costeo en sus estudios. Pero, aunque el noventa por ciento de ellas decían "Esperar muy complacidas su inscripción." Ninguna hacia referencias a becas, ayudas económicas, incentivos o planes de pago. _

_Le hubiera gustado hablarlo con Dean, a pesar de que poco y nada podría ayudar a solucionarlo. Simplemente, hablarlo. Después de todo, hablaba con él todo lo que significaba algo desde que tenía cinco años y Matthew Tracy le había preguntado, en el jardín de niños, como era que ellos no tenían una mamá y una casa fija. _

_Pero no podía: aún recordaba la ira de Dean cuando había sugerido que él podría quedarse por un tiempo, el año escolar, en casa de Bobby, terminando la secundaria, todo un año completo en el mismo lugar. Ayudando a Bobby con las cosas de autos y de cazadores. Su hermano no le había dirigido la palabra por dos días. Y no era un forma de decir. Era literal. _

_¿Qué diría Dean, si le dijera que se iba a mudar, digamos a Los Angeles, para estudiar una carrera universitaria, trabajando duramente y endeudandose hasta la coronilla? "De acuerdo hermanito, buena suerte. Cuando seas abogado de Cameron Díaz me avisas." _

_Eso era el mejor de los casos posibles._

_Pero cuando de Dean se trataba, el mejor de los casos posibles, era rogar que no lo atará a una silla hasta que logrará arrancarle el juramento, no pensemos con que métodos, de que haría lo que él dijera. "Porque era el mayor. Y punto."_

_Pero hasta ahora no había tenido de que preocuparse: ninguna universidad le daba la ayuda que necesitaba. Pero hacia dos meses, Dean había descubierto el fajo de cartas de las altas casas de estudios y casi había sufrido un infarto. A despecho de un extenso discurso sobre la familia, el deber y demás, Dean le había hecho prometer que su padre no vería esas cartas. No quería tener que soportar otra intensa discusión familiar. "Ustedes discuten y yo son quien debe soportarlos a ambos. Por mi, Sammy. Que no lo sepa papá."_

_Y cuidar celosamente el fajo de cartas que delataban su traición a la causa de los Winchester se había sumado a la lista de cosas que Sam hacía sólo para evitarle más preocupaciones a su hermano mayor._

_Después, había ocurrido ese desastroso y enredado caso en el que su padre los había arrastrado con su acostumbrada tenacidad ciega._

Sam volvió de su incosciencia. Le dolía todo. Había recibido, los tres habían recibido, una buena paliza esta vez.

- ¿Qué paso?- se sento en el sofá de ese hotelucho perdido en un bosque que, a gente menos entrenada que él, se le hubiera antojado tenebroso.

- No lo sabemos aún.- respondió su hermano, yendo hacia él con rapidez para comprobar que no le hubieran quedado secuelas perdurables.

- ¿Esta listo, al menos? ¿Lo hemos acabado?- pregunta Sam. Y él mismo se ve como un niño de seis años preguntando si ha acabado al fin una horrible pesadilla. Ingenuo, dice una voz interior.

- Nada de esto terminará nunca.- responde John, mientras hojea un libro.

Es la respuesta esperable, pero no hace más que confirmar en Sam su sentimiento de inferioridad infantil. Esta harto de sentirse como un niño a merced de fuerzas oscuras, poderosas, desconocidas y malvadas. Esta harto de sentirse a merced de su padre.

- Dices siempre lo mismo.- observa con rencor Sam.

- Pues si tan poco te gusta todo esto, ¿Por qué no te largas a Standford de una vez?-

Sam mira rápidamente a su hermano mayor. No recuerda jamás haber visto palidecer a Dean de esa forma antes. Ni en medio de la cacería más complicada.

- ¡Se lo dijiste!- y apenas termina de decir esas palabras, Sam recuerda que Dean no sabía que finalmente le han ofrecido una buena oportunidad desde California.

- ¡No, yo no...!- intenta defenderse Dean, aunque en ese momento la menor de sus preocupaciones es parecer culpable o no.

- ¿Crees qué no sé lo que pasa con mis propios hijos? ¿Qué eres capaz de ocultarme algo así, chico? Pues no.- interrumpe John a su hijo mayor.- ¡Vamos, vete! ¿Es lo que quieres, no? ¡Es lo que siempre has querido! ¿Vas a tener finalmente el valor? Porque siempre te has empezado a ir. Cientos de veces. ¿Tendrás el valor de ser un hombre y te irás definitivamente?-

Sam pasea la mirada, entre confuso e iracundo, entre su padre desafiante y su hermano Dean, que parece más aterrado y enloquecido de lo que lo ha visto nunca. Se obliga a apartar la vista de Dean, que busca frenéticamente argumentos para detener a su padre y para detenerlo a él mismo. La verdad es que lleva años queriendo hacerlo. Y también sabe que es cierto que nunca ha tenido el valor. Pero hoy, en ese preciso momento, tiene el valor. Para no perderlo, fija la mirada en su padre. Adopta exactamente la misma postura altiva y desafiante.

- Bien.- y se esfuerza por no ver en el rostro de su hermano el devastador efecto de esa sencilla y minúscula palabra.

- Si sales por esa puerta, no te molestes en volver.- demuele finalmente John.

Sam toma su bolso, una de las pocas ventajas de estar siempre en movimiento y se dirige a la puerta. Mira siempre al frente. No a su padre, que sigue mirandolo desafiantemente. No a Dean, que le sería imposible.

Sale por la puerta. Lo ha logrado en parte. Y se tienta de correr a todo lo que dan sus fuerzas para alejarse de allí lo más posible antes de pensar dos veces lo que hace. Pero no. Si su padre o su hermano lo miran irse, quiere que lo vean ceremonioso y orgulloso. Que lo odien. Sobre todo Dean. Que jamás piense en él, si no es con odio.

El truco no funciona. Dean sale corriendo tras él y lo detiene del hombro. No puede hablar: esta agotado por el esfuerzo de la jornada y las emociones de los últimos minutos.

- Sam, espera... -

- No, Dean. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme. No voy a volver.- se esfuerza por mostrarse enojado, duro, frío, distante. Su súplica interna es que Dean no hable, porque sería lo único sobre la faz de la Tierra que lo haría volver a ese infierno familiar.

- Espera, sé que no lo ves así, pero él te ama, Sam. Él... -

- Se esta matando en cámara lenta. No me voy a quedar para verlo. Tu tampoco deberías. De todas forma, arruino todo lo que toco. Me voy: es mejor para todos.- Sam da media vuelta. Empieza a apretar el paso hacia la ruta.

- No podemos dejarlo: Papá nos necesita.- intentó vehemente en un esfuerzo desesperado Dean.

_Su padre jamás ha necesitado realmente a nadie. Meramente lo has usado. Sam cierra el libro de psicología, piensa que no puede más por esa noche y que realmente le encantaría tomarse unas cuantas cervezas hasta dejar de sentirse tan miserable como se siente justo ahora. Meramente los ha usado: a Dean para cuidarlo a él; a él, a ambos como soldados en esa loca cruzada contra el mundo mismo. Como un amuleto para olvidar a Mary, para enfrentar la vida sin ella._

_En cambio él, él siempre ha necesitado a Dean más de lo que ha necesitado a su padre. A veces piensa que por la única razón que no ha desarrollado una dependencia similar con Jésica es que tiene demasiado miedo de estar tan cerca de alguien como ha estado casi toda su vida de su hermano mayor. Era bueno que su padre estuviera ahí alguna noche, le asegurara que no había monstruos bajo su cama ("Porque ya había revisado ahí") pero era mejor cuando Dean prometía que se quedaría sentado junto a él hasta que se durmiera y que, al menor ruido, despertaría y acabaría con lo que fuera que amenazará sus vidas._

_Sam saca su celular. Tiene el número de Dean, por supuesto. O al menos el último que le conoció. Él cambió su celular apenas se instalo en Standford. _

_Quiere llamarlo. Decirle que... No sabe que decirle. ¿Qué lo siente? ¿Siente haberlo dejado solo? ¿Siente haberlo traicionado? ¿Siente haber deseado una vida normal, como debe ser, segura, y haber ido por ella? Claro, puede imaginar la respuesta de su hermano. "Vete al infierno, Sammy." Y a su manera, Dean tiene razón. Él también se mandaría al infierno en su lugar. _

_Sam vuelve a guardar el celular. Lo último que necesita antes de un examen es una discusión con Dean. No podría soportar una discusión con Dean y luego una mesa examinadora. No tiene tantas fuerzas._

_- ¿Qué haces?- Jésica se acerca a él y lo abraza por detrás. Al poner su mejilla junto a la del chico, percibe la tensión. - ¿Estás bien?- se situa frente a él, se inclina hacia él y le acaricia la mejilla. - ¿Qué pasa?-_

_Un par de lágrimas rebeldes resbalan por sus mejillas mojado las manos de Jésica._

_- Nada.- y no se apresura a secarse, porque sería un gesto inútil. - Estaba pensando en el día que me convertí en un adulto.- otro par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejilla y aunque hace un esfuerzo por detenerse, tampoco se seca. Sonrie y espera que su sonrisa basten para evaporarla por alguna química corporal desconocida._

_- No sé si quiero los detalles.- sonrié ella pícaramente. Es lo único que ha sabido siempre hacer con Sam, no importaba lo que pasará. Sonreír y tomarle la mano y fingir que no le duele tanto como a él._

_- El tipo de acá.- señala la página que estuvo leyendo.- Dice que uno es adulto cuando la angustia de los padres no lo inhiben en su accionar.-_

_Jésica lo mira gravemente por un momento. Después de todo, es Sam aludiendo, de una forma u otra, a esa familia tan oscura y desconocida, encadenada en su pasado tapiado. Sam es consciente que hay un par de lágrimas brillando en los bordes de sus ojos. Parpadea, las deja caer. Jésica las seca con suavidad. Se levanta con energía y sonrie. Hoy, precisamente ese día, ha logrado, luego de tres meses, informarle a sus padres que esta conviviendo con Sam. Ellos los quieren, lo adoran, no podrían haber deseando un chico mejor para su pequeña. Pero ¡Ay! Ya no es más su pequeña._

_- Vamos a celebrar tu mayoría de edad, entonces.- Sam le toma la mano y se levanta sonriendo, también. Y Jésica se aprovecha de su repentino buen humor y lo lleva de la mano, mientras da saltitos como una niña y habla sólo adoptar un perro o algo así... Sam se acerca a ella, la abraza por la cintura y le besa una mejilla. Deja un protector brazo sobre sus hombres y así salen de la casa que comparten. Quizás no este tan mal apegarse a ella. Después de todo, eso es lo que la gente normal hace._

**FIN**

**Antes solía encantarme escribir las notas tanto del principio como del final. O estoy perdiendo práctica o debería adquirir la sana costumbre de suprimirlas. **

**Creo que todo los problemas que me ha llevado busquejar la relación Sam- John, lo que más me ha costado hacer es escribir la parte de Jésica. Me gusta bastante la pareja que hacen ella y Sam, aunque nunca me había detenido a pensar antes en eso. Y tampoco me gustaría que volviera de la muerte, como no me gustan demasiado las películas que terminan demasiado bien.**

**Sobre la relación de Sam y su padre... bueno, a pesar de muchos defectos y errores, John intentó ser un padre y según creo yo, basándome en la serie y las historietas, Sam, muy que le pese, lo ve como un padre... pero también creo que siempre le ha pesado más lo que pudiera sentir Dean. Supongo que es la reacción natural y esperable en su situación.**

**Bueno, dejemoslo aquí. Ya lo saben, cualquier comentario, pregunta o observación, será bienvenida.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
